


Saftey First

by ohnonarry



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Consent Issues, Dual POV, French Ambassador Son, Idiots Abound, Kidnapping, M/M, NC Chapel Hill, Saoirse Ronan - Freeform, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, body guard au, i am terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonarry/pseuds/ohnonarry
Summary: Being the son to the French Ambassador means constantly having someone around, protecting him. Timmy wants nothing more to be rid of his body guards and be able to live a normal college existence. He wants to have a real relationship where the person doesn't want him because of who his father is. He finally gets that chance. Little did he know that the man he is falling in love with has secrets that could break his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Timothée

  
It had taken many long and frustrating conversations with my father to finally be in the position I am in. Standing here along in my dorm room. My parents had left about ten minutes ago and I have been standing here taking in the silence. There is going to be no one following me around. No one standing outside my door. No one checking restaurants before I can go in, and I am in awe.

  
The guards had been following me around practically my whole life. It happens when you grow up as the child to a foreign diplomat. The government takes certain precautions to keep my family safe. No one wants to get into a war with another country because they can’t keep their ambassadors safe. I was tired of it. I had spent my life all around the globe, but we had been living in the U.S for the last eight years, and it was probably the safest country we had lived in.

  
Which was why when I got my acceptance letter to the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill I told my parents that I was going with out the Body Guards. I was an adult now and I didn’t need them. I knew how to take care of myself. It had taken many long conversations, but I wasn’t going to be changing my mind. The guards either stayed here in D.C with them or I would be living a much more “adventurous” lifestyle. I had been the quintessential child to them. I had done everything they had ever asked of me and now it was my turn to cash in my chips. Pauline had done it when she requested to go back to school in Paris. She had to take the BG’s with her. Mainly because she was going so far away. I was just a few hours down the road from them. I had agreed to still make appearances with them. I would smile at the cameras when told to do so, but I just wanted to be a normal freshman in college.

  
Mom had agreed first. Seeing how much it meant to me and what I was willing to put into it. She could also understand my need to fit in. She’s American. The true college experience was something she had already been through. Her and dad met when she spent a semester aboard in France. They fell in love and then she never really went back to the U.S. until we were stationed here.

  
Dad was the harder sell. All he could see were the potential dangers. He was constantly briefed on the threats to our family. He always had to deal with the most negative things with work. I was being petulant with this though. I had dug in my heels with this idea and I was not letting go. So here I finally was. Standing in a room by myself. No one standing near by or just in the other room. It was the first time in nineteen years.

  
I fell on my bed in glee, and laughed up to my ceiling. I could barely control my excitement. I was brought out of my celebration by a knock on my door. I had heard this happening a few times over and over again out in the hall. I was a bit shocked when I opened my door. Standing there, filling up almost the entire frame was the most gorgeous specimen of male anatomy that I had ever seen.

  
“Hey. Welcome to Morrison. I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Armie. I’m the RA on this floor.” He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. It took me a second to fully comprehend what I was supposed to do. All the manners and protocols that had been drilled into me since I was young were out the window. I quickly shook my head pulling myself out of his beauty inducing trance. I reached to shake his hand in return.

  
“Ah…Timmy.” I supplied. I didn’t give my full name knowing that the pronunciation would give away what I was so desperate to keep under wraps. I didn’t need the whole scho

ol to know that I was a diplomats son the first day. Armie nodded in response thankfully ignoring my awkwardness.  
“Well if there is anything you need, or you ever get locked out I’m at the end of the hall. Just a couple doors away.” He gestured off to his left. I leaned out of the door to see where he had mentioned. Sure enough the hallway came to a dead end about thirty feet away. His door stood opened and I was able to catch a small glimpse inside his world. Something I would love to see more of.

  
“Great. Glad help is so close.” Armie laughed softly before taking a step away and moving onto the last room couple rooms. I closed the door and collapsed on the other side. I am sure I sounded like a real idiot. I didn’t get to spend a lot of time talking to attractive men when the BGs were always hovering. Most guys were either too intimidated or just trying to get to know me because they thought I could get them diplomat immunity or something. (It doesn’t work that way te() ̂te de noeud) I thought not having them breathing down my shoulder would make things like this easier. Now I know that I am probably going to need more practice with this.

  
I took a deep breath to steady my breathing and dove head first back into packing. Mom had helped me make the bed and put most of my clothes away. I know I was going to have make a couple trips back home to switch out my wardrobe between seasons. It was still relatively still warm here in Chapel Hill but fall would be here soon and with my small closet and dresser I did not have enough room for everything I would need to cover a whole semester. I knew that trying to blend in was going to be in a lot of what I worn but that doesn’t mean that I couldn’t give myself choices.

  
I checked the clock when my stomach growled loudly. 5:45. I had gotten lost in making sure everything was perfect. I had moved my desk around to three different positions. I had hung up pictures and posters on the walls in several different formations. I had organized my books and music a couple different times before everything was settle. I figured it was time to head out and find food. As I opened my door so did the room next to mine away from Armie’s door. A petit blond stepped out of the room catching my attention.

  
“Hey neighbor.” She smiled “I’m Saoirse. Looks like we share a wall.”

  
“Yeah, we do. I’m Timmy. It’s nice to see that I am not the only non-American around here.”

  
“Lucky us. Are you headed to the dinning hall to grab supper?”

  
“I was headed out for food, but I didn’t exactly know where to go. I was just going to walk until I found something.”

  
“Well follow me then Timmy. For I have already found where they serve food here and I will be your guide.” Saoirse headed towards the elevators in the center of the floor. Each of the four halls lead off from there. Most of the suites on the floors were shared between four people all sharing one bathroom. There were very few single suites available. They were considerably smaller than the shared suites, but I had my own bathroom. Dad had pulled quite a few strings to make sure that I had my own place. If I wasn’t going to be having the BGs hanging around, then I certainly was not going to be sharing my space with someone. Who knew what kind of people I could be living with? Knowing my father though, and his over protectedness, he probably had a list of names of every person who lived on my floor if not the building. It was his way of showing he loved me.  
I followed Saoirse into the elevator, quickly descended the 8 floors to the lobby and out into the main lounge. There were all kinds of people hanging out here. Posters announcing clubs, events, parties, rush, anything you could imagine. We walked straight through and out the front doors. We chatted and she led me over to Chase Dining hall. It seemed as those the options were endless. We both divided to grab something and meet back in the middle seating area. It was nice to be able to have someone to eat with. I knew that I was good at meeting new people but finding that first person to make a connection with is always hardest. I had a feeling that Saoirse and I were going to be friends.

  
“Are you going to the activities fair tomorrow?” Saoirse asked as she pushed her plate away signaling that she was finished.

  
“I hadn’t really thought about it. I haven’t really thought things past today besides classes to tell you the truth.”

  
“Well you should come with me. We can both find things that will interest us on this campus I’m sure.”

  
This was wonderful. My first day on my own as a college freshman were going well. I couldn’t wait to see what else I could get into especially now that the BGs weren’t breathing down my shoulder intimidating everyone around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timothée**

The first week of classes had flown by. I had gone with Saoirse to the activities fair and could barely believe everything that went on here. Saoirse made me join Carolina Fever and sign up for basketball tickets. I’m not huge into sports but I guess it’s a really big thing here in Chapel Hill.

I had talked to maman almost every day. If dad was around he always made sure to get on and check in with me. He always asked if I had seen anything suspicious. If I felt safe, did he need to send the BGs down? I always told him everything was fine and that I didn’t need the BGs. They were both very interested in Saoirse since I talked about her quite often. They were also interested in who I was meeting in my classes. There were a few that I had met but nothing as close as Saoirse and I had become. She even already knew that I was gay. Not that it was ever a secret but it also isn’t something I first tell someone. Being different from the status quo always has it’s drawbacks. I love that most people aren’t just assuming any more but still.

I had loved being at college. Getting caught up in all the experiences that happened even just in the first week had been crazy. There were parties almost every night. Especially over at Greek Row. I’ve been told that it will calm down after a few weeks and rush is over. But seeing a large group of shirt less males and bikini topped females covered in Carolina blue run through the quad singing “I’m a Tar Heel born, I’m a Tar Heel Bred, and when I die I’ll be Tar Heel dead” was quite the experience. Having been brought up amongst dignitaries I hadn’t been exposed to life like this. The friends I had growing up had our fair share of fun and parties, but it was typically with fancy food like caviar and the 20 year old bottle of Chateau Leoville Bartold. Nothing like the burgers and beers that was found at most UNC parties.

I was also loving being under the radar. No one knew who my father was or asked what the political situation was between France and Italy. I was just another new UNC student. It was an absolute dream. I wish I had found a way to experience this sooner.

Tonight, we were going out again. The first week of classes was over. No one had projects or papers yet so the weekends were full of parties. Saoirse and I had been invited to a few different events this weekend but after discussion with a few upperclassmen we had been told the best party was the Start of Semester Slam put on by Phi Delta Theta and Kappa Delta. Which is where we were headed. I took once glance at myself in the mirror. I wasn’t totally sure what to wear. I wanted to look nice but casual, but not too casual. I had decided on black skinny jeans and a white button up with roses on the shoulders. I had left the top few buttons to make it look not so stuffy. It was what it was at this point. I was already running late so there was no going back.

I headed next door to grab Saoirse. We were meeting a couple other people there. We jumped on to the P2P to get us closer to the house. There were a ton of kids from south campus headed that direction. When we reached out destination it was almost overwhelming. There were people everywhere. The door to the house was open, there were lights on in every window. Groups of people were all over the lawn. We headed inside and were instantly bombarded with music. It didn’t take us long to have drinks in our hands and be swept up into the magnitude of it all.

“Come on Timmy it’s time to let our hair down.” Saoirse yelled as she pulled me into a room where the music was the loudest and everyone was dancing. I followed her lead as we jumped and gyrated to the beat that was flowing through the whole group. I felt so alive in this moment. Surrounded by friends and tons of people I didn’t know, but I felt as though we were all one. We were all striving for the same thing in that moment. I didn’t know exactly what that was but I certainly didn’t want to stop. It was in that moment that I looked up and made eye contact with Armie. He was leaning against a wall in the hall that looked into the room we were dancing in. His gaze was so intense I could feel it practically fill me up. I wanted to know what that look would feel like when I was laying on my back in his bed with nothing else between us.

 

 

**Armie**

I couldn’t believe where I was in this moment. I knew that this was a special assignment and that I should hold it in high regard, but I was basically playing secret babysitter. Two months ago I had been doing personal security in Afghanistan for high ranking officials in what we’ll call the trade industry, and now here I was knee deep in college life. I knew I had needed a break. The attack on my motorcade had done a lot more damage in so many ways. I had lost men and was lucky to make it out myself. I got lost in a deep depression and told to take some time off. The time off wasn’t good for me. It let my brain go to places that just weren’t healthy. It was Nikki who finally pulled me aside and told me that I needed to get my shit together. He helped pull me out of my spiral and got me into this position. His dad was the one who needed the help. The French Ambassadors son wanted to go to college with no protection. He wanted to leave all of that back in the District. The ambassador had other plans. He told Timmy that he would keep the protection away, then he hired me. I was someone unknow to the kid but was trained enough to keep him safe. I was to keep an eye on him without him know that he was being watched over. It was actually one of the most dishonest things, but I could understand that he was doing it out of a place of love. He wanted to give his son the freedom that he wanted but still keep him safe. I guess there had been threats made against the kids life before. Him and his mother had been kidnapped when they were in Prague. They had been rescued a few hours later but the event took a major toll on the Ambassador so no he wasn’t taking any chances.

I sat back and watched as he danced with his friends in the other room. I had made a few connections here. It seemed as though I was just another student letting off steam after the first week of classes. The group of guys I was standing with made it seem as though we had been friends forever. That was something I was good at. Sliding into a group and making it seem as though I had been there for years. “Yeah man Spring Break in Cabo last year was fucking off the chain. Remember when you got so drunk you thought you could save all the lobsters they were serving for dinner.” The group laughed and I was in.

The song in the other room changed as I sipped my beer. I glanced back in the room to make sure that Timmy was still there. He caught my eye and I couldn’t look away. When I took the job I had been given files upon files about the kid. I knew him inside and out. I could tell that he was good looking, but I didn’t think it was going to be a problem. I had protected other attractive people before and never had an issue. What the files didn’t tell me was that he had eyes that lit up as he spoke, and a face that you could read every emotion off of. He had a small smirk when he was pleased about something, and he was so impossibly sweet. After officially meeting him as his “RA” I knew I was in trouble. His touch made my dick twitch. A simple handshake practically set me on fire. I knew that I would have to be constantly vigilant.

In that moment though he had me. I couldn’t take my eyes away as he watched as he danced. That small smirk was back. The one I had seen as he read a book in the sun, on the lawn. I could tell he knew I had been watching him. Thankfully it seemed as though he just thought it was attraction. I could give him that for now. Knowing he was alright for now I motioned to the others that I was going to grab another drink. I walked into the kitchen and placed my practically full beer in the trash and grabbed a cold one from the stash in the fridge. I had maybe had half a beer all night but had made it seem as though I was easily keeping up with the others. All tricks of the trade. I headed outside feeling as though the walls were closing in on me in here. It was all too close and too loud at the moment. The cool air felt good. I walked around the house hoping to catch Timmy through as window.

I found a spot to sit and take a breath. I had determined that I wasn’t able to see him from out side so I found a place where I could watch both exits. I had been doing a lot of this. I was supposed to keep an eye on but that was impossible at all times with out him knowing I was watching so there a few things that I had to settle for.

I had been out side for about ten minutes when I saw him leave the back door. He raised his head to the sky with his eyes closed, his arms stretched out from his sides. It looked as though he was trying to absorb everything around him. I watched him from the shadows I was sitting in, drinking him in. Everything about his was intoxicating. The column of his neck and the way it stretched. The slight curl of his hair as it fell out of his eyes. The slight of his hips that I wanted nothing more than to hold on to. I knew I could only look though. Touching him would only cause trouble for more than just me.

I cleared my throat trying to pull myself together, and that noise pulled him out of his reverie. He turned and looked at me. I gave a slight wave and he headed over.

“Armie? What are you doing just sitting out here on your own?” He asked as he approached.

“Taking in the scenery” I answered as I gestured around me.

“Yeah? Well is it everything you want it to be?”

“To tell you the truth it’s kind of lacking. I could really use some water.”

“Water? Why water?”

“I grew up near the water. My last job had me in the middle of the desert most of the time so I really came to miss it. I like to have it around me whenever I can. I love places that have even just the simplest water features.” I shrugged.

“Well let’s go find some water.”

“What about the party? You don’t want to go in there and win a round of beer pong? What about your friends? Won’t they worry that you’ve left?”

“I don’t really care about the party. Saoirse found herself someone else to dance with that she would be a little more apt to go home with. I’ll let her know I’m leaving though.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and send off a quick text. The notion made me a bit proud. He was making sure that someone knew where he was going. He was keeping himself safe even if he was going off with someone he doesn’t know well. Luckily it was me. Had I seen him just leave with some rando I hadn’t seen him with previously I would have had to follow him. Sent in a background check through Nikki. It would have been a lot more work then I was wanting to put in. The fact that we were leaving together made my job a lot easier.

“I don’t think she’ll answer but when she checks her phone next she’ll see it. So, where do you go around here when you want to find water.”

“There are a few creeks around that fill my need. The closest one is over in the Botanical Gardens.” It wasn’t that far from where we now. As we got closer to the path that walked along the small creek I could feel myself relax a bit. I took a deep breath in, filling myself with the smells of the garden around us. We were the only ones here due the late hour.

“It really does help you doesn’t it?” Timmy asked as he watched on.

I nodded “They say that since out bodies are 60% water, we are connected to it. I feel as though I can relate to that. It calms me, helps clear my head so that I can think more clearly. A lot of the more significant moments in my life were either took place near water or had something related to water. I mean it sounds so stupid but, you know, it’s just part of me.”

“I can understand that. I feel the same way about music. Especially classical. Like no one my age gets it, but it doesn’t matter. I listen to it when I study, or if I am feeling overwhelmed. If I am in a situation I don’t want to be in I will play over the music in my head. It’s the easiest way for me to zone out.”

His explanation made me smile. I already knew that he had a love a classical music. He was studying drama but had a hard time choosing between studying that or music. Seeing that passions from him was just another reason on my list of reasons I wasn’t working this gig, and I could actually fall for him.

Our conversation continued to evolve around things we loved. We had completed the path twice and it was nearing two in the morning when I suggested we headed back to Morrison. I was able to walk him all the way back to his door without it seeming weird since I lived three doors down.

“I’m glad I ran into you tonight” Timmy told me when we reached his door.

“Me too. It was nice taking a walk and getting to know you better.”

“Agreed”

“Well good night Timmy”

“Night Armie” I turned and headed back toward my room. He called out to me again “Armie..” making me turn around. I raised my eyebrows in reply.

“I hope we can do this again.”

“We will T” With that last statement he entered his room and closed the door behind him. I listened to make sure he locked the deadbolt as he had been told so many times to do. Hearing the resounding click clamed me just a bit as I entered my own room. Exhausted after a long day, but light after the time I got to spend with him. I closed my eyes knowing I needed to be more careful. I couldn’t let my heart take over in this. My mission was to keep him safe not get him in my bed. Even though I bet we both sleep really well next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had these two chapters pre-written because I felt as though they needed to be posted together. The story felt a little empty in the first chapter. Chapter 3 is about halfway down and will hopefully be posted in the next couple days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you a heads up. There is a small scene where an OMC decides to make choices with out consent. It is not graphic in anyway but your mental health is more important than any story. If you do want to skip it then look for the stars. Just skip that section and you should be good. Please take care of yourself. You are always the most important!

 

**Timothée**

The past couple weeks have been more than I could ask for. After the night I spent talking with Armie I seemed to run into him more and more. It was always the weirdest coincidence. He had a class in the same building as me, he was buying a manual from the bookstore the same time I needed to pick up copies I had made, and lately more and more he would end up eating with Saoirse and I.  We had exchanged numbers so that we could just meet up for dinner and such. There were a few times when he was busy with work stuff. It seemed that he had quite a few meetings for just being an RA but what do I know.

Spending time with him was easy. We just clicked on so many levels. I was falling harder and harder for him. I thought he was feeling the same way because we would flirt almost nonstop when we were together. It would make Saoirse gag, but when she started bring people with her to dinner it wasn’t as bad. The problem was he never asked me out. We flirted constantly but that’s all it was. He never tried to take the next step even though I had dropped multiple hints that I would be interested.

It didn’t matter right now though. The school had held auditions for one of the three plays that were going to be preformed this semester. I had to participate in at least one for my Drama 120 class. This is what I wanted to do though so there was no question about what I was going to do. I had auditions and received the role of "The Boy". It wasn’t a large role but as I was new I wasn’t expecting the lead. Rehearsals were going to start soon, and I wasn’t going to have much free time. I was looking forward to it though.

“When do you start rehearsals?” Armie asked me one evening when we were the only two left at the table for dinner.

“Monday. They go pretty much every night until the curtain goes up.” I had replied.

“Huh. I guess we won’t get to see each other as much then.” He seemed a bit saddened by the idea. It was driving me crazy. I didn’t know what he wanted. I know I could ask him, but this was new territory for me. “You’ll tell me when your first performance is right?”

“Of course. I need you there opening night to support me.” He smiled at this

“Good.”

The next few weeks flew by as we prepared to take the stage. I loved being apart of this. In high school I had always been apart of our school productions. There is just something about putting on a show that bonds you to your fellow castmates. Maybe it’s how much time you spend together, or the fact that you can be someone else because you are in character with them, but it certainly brings you together.

“Hey Tim, we’re going out tonight right?” asked Carl one of the main leads. He played Estragon. He was probably the person that I had become closest with during our time together. We had sat and talked for hours and hours about our lives getting to know each other better. I even actually told him about my father. I hadn’t meant to, but I had been telling him a story about when Ansel and I got in trouble for getting drunk with the Italian ambassador’s daughter.  “How did you even know the Italian ambassador’s daughter.” He had asked and I had completely forgotten that I didn’t want people to know who my father was. Luckily, he was completely chill about it had didn’t treat me any differently.

“Yes!” I replied excitedly. “I invited Saoirse and her friends. That’s okay right?”

“Totally the more the merrier. Want to meet up around 10:30?” I nodded in agreement as I gathered my things up since I was done with rehearsals. I had a few hours before we were going to head out. I need to find the right outfit. I needed to get Armie out of my head and tonight was the perfect night to do that.

Meeting up at The Library seemed like a good idea at the time. Except now I was standing out here by myself waiting for Carl to show up and he was fifteen minutes late approaching twenty. I had already sent Saoirse and our friends inside. There didn’t need to stand out here with me.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late” Carl said as he approached me. “I fell asleep after rehearsals and didn’t set an alarm. I know it’s a terrible excuse but..”

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t been waiting too long.“  I brushed it off wanting to make it seem like it wasn’t an issue, even if I had been some what annoyed. “Let’s head in”

I turned towards the door and Carl placed his hand on the small of my back. The simple gesture sent shivers up my spine. Maybe this was going to go somewhere more interesting this evening. As we entered the bar we paid out cover charge and made out way over to Saoirse. They all had drinking already by the time we made it inside. Carl asked me what I wanted and headed over to the bar to place our order.

As soon as he stepped away Saoirse grabbed my arm. “Oh Lord, that man is so attractive.”

“Isn’t he. I mean there is a reason he got one of the main leads in the play. He’s a great actor but he is really easy to look at. Plus he is a sweetheart. He brought me snacks to rehearsal last week because he knew I was going to be coming right from class and wouldn’t have time to grab something.”

“Well aren’t you a lucky guy” Her statement made me smile as Carl made his way back to us.

“What are we talking about?” He asked as he set out drinks down in front of me.

“Just how smitten our Timmy is with you.” Saoirse divulged as I glared her down. “And with that I think it’s my cue to join the group on the dance floor.”

“So you’re smitten huh?” He asked as he turned to me. I blushed all the way up to my ears. If I was lucky maybe it would be dark enough in here that he wouldn’t notice. I sipped my drink so that I wouldn’t have to speak and hoped that was enough of an answer.

“I love when you blush” He said as he grazed his finger on my cheek. I quickly changed the subject to something easier for me to talk about besides me blushing. Our flirting continued to rise as we talked. After another drink I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the center of the dance floor with me. I had always loved dancing. Letting the music fill me up and take over. The feeling of having people surround me and getting lost amongst them was refreshing. I had been in a lot of spotlights but just blending in with a group felt amazing. Having Carl dance with me felt even better. After a couple songs his hand found my hips and he pulled me into him. The warmth of his breath on my neck as he placed soft kisses there were making my nerves come alive. I could tell that it was having a similar affect on him, and it wasn’t long until I was pulling him towards the dark hall where the restrooms were located.

*********************

When we got inside I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. He was on me before I even heard it click. His hand in my hair pulling almost too hard as he kissed me fiercely. It had been awhile since I had last hooked up with someone and the attention was very appreciated. I knew that I didn’t want to take this very far though. Carl and I had gotten to know each other fairly well the last few weeks but we hadn’t even gone out on a date yet. I wasn’t going to have sex with him, especially in the bathroom. I wouldn’t pass up a little frontage.

I was loving the way Carl kissed. I got a little lost as he sucked a dark red mark a long my collar bone. It felt amazing as his hands ran a long my waist and would grab at my ass. Then things started to take a turn that I was not enjoying. His kissed became too hard and his biting was no longer playful. I tried to  push him off to catch my breath and he took a small step back and started to try and unbutton my pants.

“STOP!” I yelled right in his ear as I shoved him off me.

“What?! I thought this is what you wanted?”

“When did I ever make it seem that I wanted you to try and manhandle me?”

“I mean all the time. When you flirted with me, when you tried to impress me by telling me all those stories and who your dad was. Just now how you danced all over me and then gave me those innocent looks that said take me. Why do you think I even brought you back here?”

“I’m sorry me just being nice give you the idea that you can have what ever you want. Nothing gives you the right to touch me in the way that you did unless I give you permission. I was clear that I did not want it to go there and you still tried. And as for me trying to impress you about my father, that is a load of shit. I unfortunately told you who my father was and that was a huge mistake.” The more I talked the angrier I became and the louder I was. I could I have found another asshole who thought they had a right to me and my body because of my father.

“Yeah well maybe this whole relationship was a mistake. I mean you’re just some small player who just suck ass to the leads. I should have seen right through you but I thought hey his dad is connected so maybe ’'ll give this a shot.”

That was it. That was the final straw. I was so pissed off and fed up I pulled back and punched him. The complete theater pussy collapsed in half grabbing his nose. That certainly wouldn’t help when he took the stage but I didn’t care. All I wanted to do was get out of there.

 *****************************

 

Armie

The last few weeks were killing me. Timmy and I seemed to click but I knew I had to keep my distance. I could tell that he was trying to make it more and more obvious that he was attracted to me. It was getting harder and harder to not just ask him out. It was a little easier when he was busy with rehearsals and I could keep and eye on him from afar. He never knew I was around which I was grateful for. I would have no reason to explain my presence there.

We had run background checks on everyone in the play. I could tell that Timmy was especially getting close with a guy called Carl Header. I knew it wasn’t a good match and that the kid was just using him.  They had decided to go out tonight and I was happy to hear from Saoirse that she was going with him as well. She also told me where they were headed. It made it easier to set up plans for the night.

I had Nick get me plans to the place. I knew all the places a person would go to get some privacy. There were too many for my liking. I know it was terrible but awhile back I was able to up load a tracker onto Timmy’s phone. It was a simple find my friends app that was easy to hide amongst all his apps. This way I didn’t have to constantly follow him everywhere. I had a relative idea of what time they were headed to the bar and I made sure to set up shop earlier. I had a nice little corner where I could see most of the place. There wasn’t a lot of light so I could blend in pretty well. He didn’t need to know I was here at all.

I watch from afar and he drank, flirted and danced with Carl. I knew he wasn’t good for Tim. This piece of garbage wasn’t even good enough to act on the same stage as him but that wasn’t something I could really voice at the moment.

In the time it took me to order another drink Timmy and Carl had left the dance floor. I quickly scanned and found the couple headed towards the bathroom. “Come on dude. Have at least a bit more class than that.” I shook my head in disappointment and maybe a little in disgust.

 I checked my watch and didn’t like how long the two of them had been gone. I quickly hatched a plan and “accidently” bumped into Saoirse.

“Hey Armie!” She smiled and I could tell that she was pretty tipsy. “Glad you made it. I’m sure Timmy would love to see you here”

“Hey Sersh. Yeah I think I just saw him go off with that friend of his from Godot. He didn’t seem too happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe you should go check on him?” I was trying to nudge her in the right direction but with how much she had been drinking wasn’t sure.

“You think?”

“Wouldn’t you want him to check on you if he saw that you looked upset?”

“Uh yeah. I’ll go see” She headed off in the wrong direction and I grabbed her shoulder pushing her towards the right corner.  I headed back to my corner and watched to make sure everything was alright. It didn’t take long for Timmy and Saoirse to come back out. Timmy looked pissed and as though he was ready to cry, and Saoirse looked confused.  I couldn’t hear what they were saying but it seemed as though he was telling her he wanted to leave. I made sure I watched the two of them leave before heading out the back. I wanted to get back to Morrison before they got there.

I was able to get back and chill for a few minutes before Timmy and Saoirse made it back. It wasn’t hard to tell when they arrived. Timmy was going off about something and Saoirse seemed to be bumping into everything. I listened for their doors to closed before grabbing my phone and checking in with Tim.

-Hey. Just heard you coming down the hall. It sounded pretty heated. You okay?

                                                   -Physically I’m fine but emotionally I’m over it.

-What happened? I thought you were just going out with friends.

                                                  -I did, but there was a guy from the play out with us. He made a move on me that did not enjoy nor ask for. When I told him to back off he   started spewing a bunch of garbage. 🤮🤮

-I’m sorry Timmy. You don’t deserve disrespectful in your life.

                                                   -Thanks Armie. That’s why you’re the best! 😘

 

As soon as I read the messages I was ready to hunt the kid down and take him out. I already knew who he was talking about since we had already run background checks on everyone in the play. I called Nick hoping he would still be up.

“Hey Armie. What’s up?” He asked sleepily. It didn’t surprise me that he had already gone to bed. Even if he was still my main contact back in DC he had his own security to stay on top of. He wasn’t keeping college kid hours like I was.

“Hey Nikki. So you know that kid Carl we check on for the play?”

“Yeah I think so. Why?”

“It seems that it got more serious between him and Tim then we thought. Will you flag him and we’ll make sure to keep an eye on him?”

“Will do dude, but can it wait for later in the morning?”

“Yeah I guess it can” I sighed. The idea of this stupid kid hurting Timmy in some way had me on edge. The problem was I didn’t know if it was from a security stand point or a jealousy one. I didn’t want anyone else touching Timmy. I know I shouldn’t be feeling that way but it was becoming a bigger issue than I wanted it to.

                                                   -Goodnight Armie. 😴 Thanks for being so sweet. 💙

Then text like this were making it even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhhh. I have everything planned out for this story. Each chapter bullet pointed as to what I want it to cover. Then this chapter kind of took on a life of it's own. Now I am going to have to switch things up a bit on my end but you won't notice any of it. It just seemed like a good place to end this one. Any who


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo wee this is a chapter. It took longer than expected banging this all out, but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer so it is not edited. This is your warning I am a terrible speller. I try to catch them early but I can only do so much. 
> 
> Also this is your Trigger warning. Timmy does go into detail into how he was kidnapped so if that is going to hurt you in anyway please skip it. It is not as important as your mental health. Just remember to skip at the stars (******)
> 
> Anyways on with the show.

Chapter 4

 

**Armie**

Two weeks later “Waiting for Gadot” opened. I could tell how excited Timmy was for everyone to see his hard work. He had become closer to a couple of other cast mates, who had small rolls like him, after the Carl incident. The asshole seemed to be just ignoring the whole thing and Timmy but I could tell that he was planning something.

Saoirse and I had tickets to opening night of the show. She had picked up a bouquet of flowers to give to him.

“Shit! Should I have brought something for him?”

“No. Not if you don’t want to.”

“Do you think we have time to stop by a store or something. I feel like an idiot with you having flowers and me having nothing.”

“Armie you will be just fine with not giving him anything. He will just be happy that you came. I’m sure that is more than he is even expecting.”

“Yeah okay.”

We made our way to the Paul Green theater. There were quiet a few people milling about for it being opening night. The theater was decently sized with seating on all three sides of the stage. Saoirse had picked out our seats. We were face on about five rows up. I just hoped that he wouldn’t see us and we would distract him from his performance. We didn’t have to wait long for the show to start.

The first scene Tim was in I was captivated. I shouldn’t have worried about being a distracting to him. He was completely caught up in the play. It was as if he really was on country road somewhere and not in the middle of North Carolina. He comes off shy and somewhat timid. Nothing like the Timmy I know. It is insane seeing him portray something so different from himself.

When the cast takes their bows we give Timmy a standing ovation and cheer and whistle as loud as we can for him. He sees us immediately. His smile over takes his face and I can see a soft blush starting to rise on his cheeks. In this moment I would love nothing more then to be able to kiss that blush. The cast take their final bows and the lights rise. Saoirse leads me back into the lobby and told me and Timmy would be out to meet us soon.

We hear cheers coming from people surround a side door. The cast make their way out. Timmy makes his way over to Saoirse and I. Saoirse hugs him first and steps away.  I wrap my arms around him in a hug for the first time ever and I know from this moment I am fucked. He fits perfectly in my arms and under my chin. He smells of a mixture of deodorant, sweat, and something a bit spicy. I got lost in the scent and he is pulling away. I was probably hugging him longer than expected judging by the look on Saoirse face.

We step away fully from one another and Saoirse hands him the flowers she brought.

“You did amazing T! A great opening night”

“You think? I felt nervous but also so in my element. If that makes any sense.”

“It does. To me it seemed like you weren’t even really acting. It was as if you were on some back road working for some guy know one really knows, and none of us were even there.” I told him.

“Thanks Armie” Tim beamed and It made me feel lighter somehow. “I certainly hope it seemed that way. There were a couple reviewers from a couple local newspapers tonight. Hopefully they will give us an amazing write up.”

“I’m sure it will be fantastic, but tonight is a night to celebrate not worry about reviews.” Saoirse told him. “So go get changed and lets grab dinner” I nodded in agreement and Timmy hugged Saoirse again and headed back to the door he came out of.

It didn’t take long for Timmy to come back out ready to go. We all piled into my car and headed to Top of the Hill. It was a staple in town and the food was always fantastic. Plus they had a large selection of beer.

“To Timmy for knocking it out of the park tonight in his amazing roll as ‘the boy’” Saoirse held up her glass.

“Here Here” I agreed as Timmy and I both raised our glasses, everyone clanking together. The rest of the evening was spent with laughs and drinks shared all around. We made it back to Morrison around midnight dragging our selves back to our rooms.

“Goodnight gentlemen. This evening was certainly fun. I’ll see you later” with that she closed her door behind her.

“It certainly has been a great night” Timmy sighed. “Thanks so much for coming tonight Armie. It really means so much to me. You don’t even know.”

“I was glad to. I loved seeing you there in your element. I’m sure that you will have leading roles in no time.”

“Yeah well not if jackass Carl has anything to do with it.”

“Don’t worry about him.” I tried to play it off but in my head I was coming up with ways to make it possible for him to never make an appearance again.

“Yeah well, thanks again.” In that moment Timmy wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. I easily slid my hands around his waist and held on tight. I knew I should let myself be getting this close to him, but he just felt so perfect wrapped in my arms. I’m sure he would feel perfect wrapped up in my sheets as well.

“Goodnight Timmy” I whispered as I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and stepped away toward my room. I walked backwards watching him open his door as he softly touched the place where my lips had just been. I was fucked.

I was up early the next morning to get a run in. I knew that Timmy would sleep late due to the adrenaline of yesterday. As I was making it back to my place I got an email from Nicky. The subject line read “You need to see this now.” I opened it up and there were several links. I clicked the first one and it took me to the school’s newspapers page. The head line read “Son of the French Ambassador Steals The Show”

“Shit”

The article goes on to review last night’s performance, but it mainly highlights how Timmy did and who his father is. It reveals his secret to the whole school. It goes on to speculate how he kept this under wraps for so long. I got back to the email and click the next link it takes me to the schools unofficial Facebook page. There was multiple post with pictures of Timmy on campus compared to pictures of him at events with his parents. There were hundred of comments with peoples opinions.

“Fuck!” I knew this was not good news. Timmy was going to be furious and probably somewhat depressed. I quickly called Nicky .

“Hey Arm”

“This is terrible.”

“We know. We’ve been trying to keep track of everything that is getting posted but it’s everywhere. Facebook, Insta, Snapchat, whatsapp. Everywhere.”

“Can you get it down? I mean I know it’s out there now and people have seen it but Timmy doesn’t need to see it over and over again.”

“We can but I think it will just make it worse at this point. It’s one of those ignore it and hopefully it will go away situation.”

“Man this sucks”

“I know.”

 

**Timothée**

 

My ringtone woke me up earlier than I would have expected for a Saturday morning after the show. Anyone that I would really want to talk to right now knew that I was going to be asleep.

“Hello?” My voice sounded rough after hours of not talking and just waking up.

“Mon cœur” It was maman. Something must be wrong because she hasn’t called me that since I was young.

“Maman what’s wrong?”

“Oh my love. We saw a ton of articles and you weren’t replying back to anyone’s text so I go so worried.”

“I just woke up. The play just opened last night, and I went out with friends afterwards. What articles are you talking about? Is it the reviews? Are they good.”

“Darling they are wonderful, but I am sorry to say they say who you are.”

“Well of course they should. My name is listed with my part. I’m excited to read them.” I grabbed my tablet off my desk starting to pull up the school pages I thought it might be posted. My phone kept buzzing while I was still talking. I could hear my mother sigh and someone else grabbed the phone.

“Timothée.” It was papa. “I’m am so sorry, but I have to send down Alexander and Jules.” It was then that I finally saw it. ‘Son of French Ambassador Steals the Show’ Son of French Ambassador….SON….AMBASSADOR. They knew. My secret it was out. The whole campus now knew that I was the son to the French Ambassador.

“No” I said firmly into the phone.

“Timothée you do not understand. Now that this is out you need protection”

le draw more attention to the situation. That is the least of what I need right now.”

“Timothée this is a very serious situation we are talking about here. Everyone knows who you are and where you are now. If they look you up on the internet it immediately brings up these articles.”

“Je sais. Je suis sérieux. Si nous attirons davantage l’attention sur cette question, elle deviendra plus vaste que nécessaire. Je promets à papa que je serai prudent et que tout ça va juste se calmer, et bientôt je serai juste un autre étudiant parmi les grand nombre.”

“Timothée J’essaie seulement de faire ce qu’il y a de mieux ici. En tant que ton père, je m’inquiète constamment pour toi. Tu sais ce qui s’est passé à Prague Je ne peux pas revivre ça

“Je sais. Je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. Je suis vigilant Je promets. Je suis en colère mais je vais bien. Je t’aime papa”

“Je t’aime aussi mon fils”

After I got off the phone with my parents with a confirmation that they were not going to send down the BG’s there was a knock at my door. I opened it to Saoirse barging in as soon as she saw light.

“I am so sorry T. I know you told me that you didn’t want anyone to find out, and I promise you that I didn’t tell anyone.” She was pacing back and forth.

“I know Sersh. I know it wasn’t you. There are very few people who actually know. I have a feeling though who shared the information.”

“That douche bag Carl!” I nodded in agreement.

“I need to get ready though so if you wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re going to class?” she asked so incredulously.

“Of course I’m going to class. I can’t let something like this stand in my way. That will just show that asshole that he won, and I am certainly not going to let that happen.’

“Fine. I guess you are right I’m walking with you to class though.” She left after I agreed to that. It didn’t take long for me to get ready. I threw on a pair of sweart and a pink hoodie. I pull a ball cap low on my head and covered it with the hoodie. I know that I told Saoirse that I needed to face this but that didn’t mean I needed to bring attention to myself.

When I opened my door Saoirse was leaning again the wall across the way. As promised she walked me to class. I tried to convince her multiple times to head to her own class which was several classes away. She didn’t leave me and until I entered my Shakespeare class. I waved her good by from the door.

Class started not long after I entered. I had a seat in the center of the room a few rows from the middle. I pulled my books out of my bag as Prof Schmidt entered.

“Good morning. I believe a congratulations in order for one of our own for stealing the show this weekend. Timothée Chalamet, you were brilliant.” She started applauding and the rest of the class turned to see where I was sitting starting to clap as well. So much for laying under the radar.

I had just one other class that day and it was pretty much the same as the first. Congratulating me on my performance and the reviews. There were a few people who tried to get to know me now. At first it seemed genuine until they started asking question like what the secret service was like. I shut it down pretty quick and happy to be headed back to my own private room. I was ready for the solace of privacy. I knew I was risking this happening when I begged to not have the BG’s with me and I am okay with that I am ready for the things I have to deal with.

I head in through the side door of the building. Hoping to be able to avoid most of the kids in the main lounge. I kept my head down and with my ear buds up load I didn’t notice what was really going on around me. It was easy to get lost in my music. I took the elevator up, headed down my hall, I pulled out my ear buds as I got close and I could hear a familiar rumble. When I looked up I saw a small swarm of journalist outside of my door. ‘WHAT THE HELL’ I thought. ‘How in the hell did they get up here’. They hadn’t made me yet. I pulled my hat down tight pushed all my hair under my hood. I kept my head down as I ran past them and into Armie’s room. I threw the door shut behind me and he looked up at me in surprise.

“Uh, hey T.  What’s going on?”

“Did you not see the huge group of people outside my door.” I rushed out. I was worked up. I was angry. This was my home, my private place and they just came in because someone held the door open for them. Did they have no sense of respect?

“No I was pretty deep into school work. Let me see.” I stepped into the room more so that he could open the door to look out. He opened it slightly to catch a glimpse and then closed it softly. “Man, that sucks. That all from that stupid review?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure. It probably had more to do with that fucker Carl. Stupid ass mother fucker. I should have never even for a second shown any interest”

“Hey, hey, hey Timmy. It’s okay. We’ll work it out okay? We’ll get you out of here and then I’ll talk with security and my boss and make sure that people can’t get in this easy again. I promise you will be okay and safe.”

“Thanks Armie.” I sighed as I fell back onto his bed. I immediately popped up and remember this wasn’t my room.

“You’re okay T. Go ahead and sit, lay if you want. I just changed the sheets.” He smiled as he joked and I say back down and tried to relax. It didn’t take us long to come up with a plan. I switched hoodies out for one of his which I secretly loved. It smelled of him and I was happy to be wrapped up in it. We left his room together as he pretended to call out to someone still in his room.

“Yeah hey man you stay here as long as you want. We’ll probably be out for awhile.” We both secretly smiled at each other as we made our way smoothly past the group of invaders and into the elevators on our way to escape. We made it to the bottom floor. Armie checked in with the head of the building, he let her know what was going on and that they needed to clear the people out and have a better way in so there aren’t new reporters always standing at my door.

I was so grateful for the way he handled this for me. “Thank you Armie. I really appreciate this.”

“Happy to Timmy. You deserve to be safe in your own private space. No on should be knocking down your door if you don’t want them there. I mean if anything it’s just common decency.”

I smiled at his remarks. I never had anyone care for me like this before. It was always you are a public figure people are going to know about what you do and who you are with. You need to make sure that you are always making the right choices and being seen with the right people. It is just such a breath of fresh air for someone to tell me that I deserve some privacy.

“I have the perfect place to take you to get your mind off of everything. Let’s go.” Armie reached out for my hand and started leading me down the street. I expected him to let go once we were headed in the right direction, but he never did. He held his hand softly in mine as we headed into the more central part of town.

It didn’t take long until we were standing in front of a small brick building with the word ARCADE across the top.

“You brought me to an arcade?” I asked a bit skeptically.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but this place is so much more than just a simple arcade.” He pulled me inside and I could see what he was talking about. The place was practically empty for the time of day it was. There were games taking up most of the space, but they weren’t the new top of the line games. They were all vintage games and the crown jewels was the wall of classic pinball machines. Then along the opposite wall there was a bar. This place certainly had some promise.

Armie cashed some bills and got us both quarters and then lead us directly over to the pinball machines. Theater of Magic it read across the top. He put a quarter in and set me in front of the machine.

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked him as I looked at all the different lights and bumper thingys.

“You have really never played pinball?”

“No. To tell you the truth this is actually the first time I even seen one in real life. I’ve seen them in movies and pictured but never a real one.”

“Well get ready to experience greatness.” He said as he stood behind me and placed his hands on the sides of the machine.

“First you launch the ball with this plunger.” He took my hand and placed it on the handle sticking out of the machine. I was already loving this. Being surrounded by Armie was such a heady experience I was going to be lucky if I learned anything. He pulled back out hands and a small silver ball shot up the side of the game.

“The goal is to get as many points with out letting your ball fall through the bottom. The buttons on the sides” he showed me as he moved my hands with his to back to the sides of the machine “control the flippers at the bottom. If the ball comes down here you press these buttons to try and save it. If you get really good you an learn to aim the ball so it goes a certain way to get more points.”

“Okay so it’s really not all that difficult.” The ball started to fall to the bottom of the game and Armie pressed the left button with both out fingers and the ball was sent zooming back to the top to bounce around and score more points. Armie placed his head over my shoulder so he could watch it the ball hit the different bumpers, set off different lights and score more points.

“Each game has different runs and most of them have ways to score bonuses, or extra balls.” His soft breath hit my cheek as he spoke and it made me shiver.

“You really need extra balls?” I couldn’t resist. He had set himself up for that one.

“Haha yeah real funny. My balls are just fine thank you very much.” He huffed this time and as I laughed and I leaned back into him. He helped me save the silver ball several more times before he stepped away. I silently mourned the loss of him around me. He was so warm and his smell was so enticing I wanted it around me always. It was just a couple minutes after he stepped away that my ball fell through the bottom and I wasn’t able to save it in time.

“I lost” I pouted a bit.

“Yeah it takes a bit of finesse but you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Oh yeah? Finesse huh? I am full of finesse. I got finesse coming out of my ass! Just you wait Mr. Hammer. I’m going to show you finesse.”

“Is that what’s coming out of your ass? I just thought you were happy to see me” He smirked.

“Oh now who thinks they are a wise guy. Should we make this interesting then? Loser has to pay for lunch?”

“I’m down man. After all the quarters are gone the guy with the highest score out of the any of the games wins”

“You’re on Hammer” I laughed. I was ready to take him down. I had only played the one game but I hated to lose and I was hoping that beginners luck would be on my side.

We each took half of the remaining quarters and chose our games carefully. He seemed to like games that came from old school movies. Ghost Buster, Night rider, Xmen. I like anything that seemed to have a lot of lights. They just attracted my eye. Any time we were playing side by side things got brutal. He would reach over and press my levers when my silver ball would get close so I would mess up. I would reach over and bump into him to take his eyes off the ball. We were both very competitive and were in it to win it. I liked that he was being competitive. Most guys I dated would always let me win if we ever played a game because they thought that it would impress me somehow. How does showing me you are bad at something impress me? This was not something I ever understood. Armie was trying to kick my ass and I was trying to kick his it was turning out great.

“Well Chalamet it looks like you have to accept defeat.” Armie told me as we finished up our last game.

“Fine, fine. I will graciously accept that Timothée Chalamet did not receive the highest score and will therefore…” I trailed off in that moment because it was then that I noticed a lot of the initials for the scores on the machines were the same. They were ADH.

“Armie, what is your middle name?”

“Douglas why?”

“These are you aren’t they. You have the high score on almost all of these machines?” He squirmed in my stare I knew that I was right. “Oh that’s not fair. I am not paying up on my debt now. You are disqualified for unknown skill and tactics.” I stomped my foot and folded my arms across my chest. Armie laughed as he came closer, undid my arms and pulled me into a hug.

“Fine. I’m disqualified. Does that mean you win?” He asked as he slighted stared down at me.

“Yes, it does. So, you owe me lunch”

“Okay let’s go get you lunch beautiful boy” He smiled as he let go of me. I grabbed his hand this time as he lead me out the door. We ended up at Al’s. A burger shack that known for it’s greasy burger and fries and thick creamy milkshake.

After we got our order, and Armie ended up paying, we found a picnic table in the corner that seemed a bit more secluded.

“So how are you doing now?”

“I’m great. Thank you for taking me out and getting me out of my head. I didn’t think this whole situation was going to be as big a deal as it has been, but that mess at my room was a whole other league.”

“Can I ask you a kind of personal question T?”

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you have any security down here with you. From my experience don’t people like you and your family have guards with you everywhere?”

“We typically do. I usually have two guys names Alex and Jules stuck to my sides at all times. I used all of my playing chips and any bargaining power I had to be able to come to school with out the BG’s”

“BG’s?”

“Body Guards. Alex and Jules are great at what they do. Since maman and I were kidnapped in Prague they got extra secure. It was almost chocking me to an extent.” I took a bite to let Armie absorb things. I knew what question was going to come next. It always did when I told people about Prague.

“You were kidnapped? What happened?

********************************

There it was, right on cue. “Victor Maman assistant had called a car for us to go visit the theater district. When a black car pulled up the bellmen opened the door and told us it was our car. We both got in not thinking anything of it. It was a black towne car. We got into those all the time. The car pulled away and was driving for several blocks and it started to pull over. Maman started to question because she knew that we weren’t in the right area of town yet. As soon as the car stopped the side doors flew open, the driver in the passenger seat turned around with a machine gun. Men were pushing into the cars with guns. They were yelling in Czech, they threw hoods over our heads, and tied our hands behind our backs. They started driving again. When they finally stopped they ripped us out of the cars and took us indoors. When they finally took the hoods off our heads we were in a large warehouse.”

“I looked at my mother with such fear in my eyes. I thought in that moment I was going to die. There in that dirty warehouse, with Czech assholes all around me. My mother looked calm. I could tell she had a plan. What I didn’t know is that she has a panic button that she carries with her in her purse. She was able to alert our security that something was wrong and it was immediately tracked. The kidnappers had taken her purse but it was in the warehouse with us. We sat there and they tried to make us make a ransom video. They slapped both of us multiple times for not doing it the way they wanted. Maman knew she was just trying to buy time, I was having a nervous breakdown.”

“After about 20 mins of being at the warehouse glass started break and doors were being slammed in. Solider were pouring in from every direction. The guys who had took us tried to run, but most of the kidnappers just fell to the ground. Either dead or in surrender. Maman and I were untied and taken to a medical vehicle. They checked us over and determined for the most part that we were unharmed.  Papa was there and ran to us. He hugged us both tightly and cried. He was devastated that something like this could happen to us. When I asked how everyone had found us, that’s when I found out about the panic button. It was a really scary situation, and immensely hard on my family. We all went through counseling and my parents wouldn’t let me go anywhere without them for months.”

“It was hardest on Papa. He would come in my room at nights and just watch me sleep. He doesn’t think I know but I could hear him. It was also why he was so adamant on my staying on DC to go to school, and to have the BG’s with me. I’m okay though. I worked through it and my demons. I made sure that I knew how to fight after that experience. How to not let myself just be taken captive in anyway. I let the situation teach me so that I was ready if it ever happened again. Thankfully we have never had anything even close happen to us. Which is why I’m here” I shrugged signaling the end of my story.

Armie sat there in a bit of shock. “I am so sorry that you had to go through that Timmy. I am sure that, that was frightening. I’m so glad you didn’t let it inhibit you and that you came out of the whole situation empowered. This world is a crazy place. I was held up at gun point once in DC. They guy just wanted my wallet and ran but it was still insane to see a gun pointed at my face.”

***********************************************

“Thanks Armie. Now onto lighter conversation. This has been a great first date, when are we going to go out on another?”

“First date? Timmy how forward of you” Armie smirked.

“I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me. Today we had a fun activity, we ate, we bonded, we learned more about each other. It checks all the date requirement boxes.” This made Armie laugh.

“Well Timothée you have been an awesome date. Shall I walk you home.” Armie stood and offered his arm. His smile made me melt. I licked my lips and bite the bottom one as I stood and took his offered arm.

“I would love nothing more, my sweet Armand. Homeward.” We both laughed at my terrible accent and headed back to Morrisy. We walked slower this time then on our way out. It was as if neither of us wanted the night to end. We strolled through the gardens again and Armie again relaxed as soon as he heard the water. I didn’t even know that he was tense until I felt him relax. I laid my head on his shoulder and we watched the stream for a minute. When we finally made it back the sun had long gone down and most people were in bed.

When we finally made it all the way back I was happy to find that there wasn’t anyone just hanging around. I was elated that there was no on waiting at my door. As with the rest of our walk home we approached slowly, holding hands.

“Thank you for such a wonderful afternoon. I really needed this today Armie. More than you will ever possibly know.” I pulled him into a hug before he saw me blubbering.

“I’m glad you had a good time Timmy. I really loved kicking your ass at pinball”

“Hey!” I slapped him. He laughed softly. I looked into his striking blue eyes and then down to his lips. It was a tug-of-war between the two.

“Tim” He was practically whispering, it nearly killed me. I didn’t let him go. I knew if I did this moment would be over and I couldn’t let it end here.

“Yeah?” I bit my lip softly and it caught his attention. He leaned in slowly and kissed me with his full beautiful lips. It made me rise up onto my toes to get closer to him as I tilted my head to kiss him back. He arms wrapped around my waist. I parted for a quick breath before connecting with him once again. He was so strong but I could feel his gentleness with me in his kiss.

He pulled all the way back looking me in the eye again.

“Goodnight Tim. Make sure you lock your door” I nodded with a small smile. He leaned down and kissed me gently in the corner of my mouth. I let go of him regretfully. He headed towards his door and I entered my apartment. I knew he would be listening for my lock and I sealed it behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Made It! Yay congrats. So what did you think? How are you feeling? I'm feeling sick. Literally, I have the flu. It's another reason this is so late. Well I hope you loved it.
> 
> P.S. Here is the French. I just used a translator so blame them if it's terrible.  
> -My Heart  
> -I know. I’m serious. If we draw more attention to this issue, it will become broader than necessary. I promise Dad I’ll be careful and it’ll just calm down, and soon I’ll just be another student among the many.  
> -I am only trying to do what is best here. As your dad I constantly worry about you. You know what happened in Prague I can not go through that again  
> -I do know. I won't let that happen again. I am being vigilant I promise. I'm angry but I am okay. I love you papa  
> -I love you too my son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, this chapter ended up being longer than expected. They just kept getting themselves in different situations. I didn't want you to have to wait any longer so this has not been edited at all. Please forgive me. Hopefully it's worth waiting for.

**Armie**

I listened for the lock behind him. it was in that moment that I let myself finally revel in what just happened. I reached up touching my lips. I could still fill his lips on mine and it was an intoxicating feeling that I knew I shouldn't let myself get drawn into. I knew when I kissed him that I crossed the line that I should have stayed away from, but I let myself get pulled across. Not that it was hard. I had been toeing the damn thing for months now. There's just something about Timmy that I couldn't stay away from. It’s sounds cliché but it’s like my soul calls out for him. When we are together I am calmer and more centered. The problem arises when I start thinking about all the secrets I have kept from him. When he finds out he is going to hate me. Shit, I already hate me.

After making sure that T is safe in his own apartment I entered mine locking the door behind me. I open my laptop and end up writing a security report about the journalist getting in today. I fill in head quarters about how I fixed the situation temporarily. I tell them my plan for how I want to make it work long term. They will then be able talk with campus security so that my cover isn’t blown. The last thing I need right now is some rent-a-cop coming up to me while I’m talking with Tim and giving me a bunch of security details.

It wasn’t long after I sent off my email that I hear my phone chirp next to me. I had two unready messages. The first was from Timmy. A selfie of him in bed, eyes half closed and a dreamy smile on his face.

         -Thanks for making a fucked up day turn out amazing. 😍😘 Good night Armie

I smiled at his text. I was screwed. There was no going back from this and I didn’t want to at this point anyways.

  -Glad I could make things better. You deserve the best things in this world T. Sweet Dreams 😴

The second text was from Nick.

         -Got the report. I’m headed down tomorrow and we’ll go over things in   more detail then.

   -Sure.

This sucked. I loved having Nick around. He is one of my best friends and he was the guy that got me the job. I just knew having him down here was going to make things more complicated. He was going to see right through me and read my feelings for Timmy. I headed to bed knowing that I was going to need sleep before the next day.

The next morning came too quickly for my liking. Nicky texted that he would be here by 10. That made things a bit easier. Tim had class today from 9:30 to 2. As long as he didn’t make any surprise visits back to his apartment like yesterday then Nick and I should be able to meet with out him knowing. Since I was up earlier worrying about Nicky’s visit I headed down to breakfast earlier than either Saoirse or Tim. It was also an easy way to make sure no one was hanging out waiting to get pictures of Timmy. I cleared both Morrison and dining hall before the other few made an appearance.

“Aaahh. There he is my knight in shining armor” Timmy spoke as him and Saoirse approached. I looked up and smiled. He placed his tray next to mine and leaned over to give me a hug. “Good Morning”

I took a deep breath as I hugged him back. Just like last night he fit perfectly into my arms, and he smelled amazing. He must have showered right before heading over. “Morning Timmy. Morning Sersh” She smiled at the two of us conspiratorially.

“Morning Armie. Eventful day yesterday Timmy tells me”

“Yeah, it was. Poor kid needed help to keep the fucking paparazzi off his back.” I tried to laugh it off and make it seem like no big deal, but the smile on Timmy’s face didn’t help. Timmy quickly changed the subject and for that I was thankful for.

After breakfast and making sure that Timmy made it to class I headed to meet up with Nick. We had decided to meet at a small coffee shop right off campus. If anyone saw us I would just tell them that he was an old friend from the military which was the truth. I ordered a large coffee, black. I needed the caffeine after the late night last night and they early morning this morning. There was table near the back where I could see the entrance and the back door. Nicky walked in a few minutes after I sat. He ordered his drink and a breakfast sandwich before heading over.

I stood up and hugged him. It felt comforting to have a friendly face with me again. I had made some friends through Timmy and Saoirse but having someone I’ve known forever here was different. Even if it was mainly about work.

“Arms.” he sighed “It’s good to see your brother.”

“You too Nicky. I’m glad you came.”

“Everything going okay down here in college.” He laughed knowing that I wouldn’t go back here if I really had choice.

“Yeah. It’s exactly what you would expect. Parties every weekend. Frat guys hitting on Sorority girls and plenty of drama to go around.”

“Tell me about it. So, this security breech yesterday. How did you not know about it before hand?”

“Well I saw the article when you sent it to me. Timmy’s personal safety was my first priority. I made sure that he was physically safe. I followed him to his classes. I though the building was going to be safe enough. I mean it has guards on the main floor and student supervisors sitting at the entrance desks.”

“Yeah well I guess the security is more for an aesthetic then a real force, and the student supervisors are literally no help. I guess one of the TV people slipped the student supervisor a fifty and he let them all in. Stupid college kids can be bought for nothing. He has been fired now needless to say.”

“Well that’s good. I take it that you’ve talked with the school then?”

“Yeah Marc was livid when he heard what happened. He called the chancellor himself. We tried to reassure him that we already had precautions in place, and this is not what Timothée would want, but the man was on a war path. There was no stopping him. He made sure that nothing was told to Timothée about his conversation. You may see some of the effects though.”

“What do you mean?” I guess this is why Nicky wanted to meet face to face. He pulled out his tablet and opened an email.

“Here let me show you. The school is taking Timothée security a lot more serious now, I guess. They are going to be hiring like fifty more security people. Half of them will be strictly be placed in all the buildings where Timothée’s classes are and the other half will be patrolling campus making sure that anyone that is not a student or staff has the proper reasons and paperwork to be on campus. He is also making it so that anytime someone enters Morrison they have to scan either an employee or student ID. This way they will have an electronic copy of everyone entering the building.”

“Man, Timmy’s going to hate that. He’s going to know why it’s being installed and it’s going to infuriate him. He just wants to be a normal student.”

“Well the head of the building is going to send out an email that states it was an update that has been in the works for awhile.”

“Yeah but he’s still going to know it’s for him. The kid is smart.”

“It would seem like the two of you are getting really close?”

“Yeah we are. Aren’t I supposed to? I mean it’s my job to protect him without him knowing I’m watching over him. The easiest way to do that is to become friends.” I laid out my explanation for Nicky as clear as I could but he still looked at me as though I was hiding something.

“You like him.” He stated clearly.

“Of course I like him. He’s an awesome guy and we get along well.”

“No. I mean you have started to have feelings for him.” I scoffed in hopes that I could just blow off his accusation “I know you Armie. I have seen when you start to fall for someone, and you have fallen for this man.”

“I mean, maybe a little bit but it’s just because we have become close fast. There’s nothing behind it really. He is an easy person to talk to and he’s really attractive. You know this already. You’ve seen the pictures of him. Who wouldn’t fall for him in some way?”

“Oh god Arms. You got to be careful about this. You can’t have a romantic relationship with this kid. He’s your protectee. I mean seriously dude look at Simon Tenney.”

“Who?”

“Exactly. He was in almost the same place you are. He was the body guard for the daughter of the Lithuanian ambassador. They fell in ‘love’. He lost his job and she dumped him. Turns out the only reason she really wanted him was because he was supposed to be off limits. Guy is a no body now, persona non grata. Works for some small mall cop job in West Virgina.”

“Wow! Well I know what I am doing. I’m not letting myself get too into this. We are just friends. We may be becoming close friends, but friends is all it is.” I felt terrible. I was lying through my teeth to my best friend. I knew if he found out that I already kissed Timmy I would be in deep shit with him.

“Yeah, well just remember man, if you do end up having feeling for each other it’s not going to end well. No relationship that starts with one person keeping a ton of secrets never ends well. The secrets always come out and someone ends up hurt, if not both of you.”

Nick was right. I was keeping too many secrets. Everything I had told Timmy about myself was real for the most part. Just the main reason I was around was a lie, and the fact that I worked for his father was another huge lie. I finished things up with Nick before he headed back to DC. He told me things were already in place for the upgraded security at Morrison. They would probably be putting it in when I got back. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to campus. I double checked that Timmy was still in class before making my way over to table outside the building of his last class.

I was starting to get a head ache. Thinking about Timothée, the situation we were in, and what he was starting to mean to do me was doing my head in. Here was this sweet nineteen-year-old boy, who had the most amazing smile and eyes that tell you everything you want to know. He is smart, talented, caring, everything one could ask for in a potential partner. He draws me in and fits perfectly in my arms. He is someone that I feel as though I have been looking for him forever without really even knowing. He answers all the questions that are constantly in my mind. He is the one guy that makes me want to throw away things that I have worked for all my life because he seems that important.

 My job is to keep him safe, and to make sure that he is protected even when he doesn’t want. It’s to keep this a secret from him so that he feels as though he is getting his way. And why shouldn’t he get his way. From everything I have seen he can handle himself in any situation. He checks in with friends. He takes his safety seriously. He knows what he is doing. I should tell him what I really am. I need to get out in front of this before I dig myself into a deeper hole than I’m already in. He will understand. That is the type of guy Timmy is. Understanding.

I reason with myself as I wait for him to come out of class. He doesn’t know I’m here, but I have sat in a place where he won’t be able to miss me. I open the book I brought with me to make it seem more nonchalant.

“Armie?” I hear him call my name as he approaches. I look up and smile. He quickly returned my smile and it hits me harder than I expect.

“Hey T. You just get out of class?”

“Yeah I was just going to head back to Morrison. What are you up to?”

“Eh, just catching up on some reading. Enjoying the weather before I can’t anymore.”

“I get that. You want to head back with me?”

“Yeah sure.” I stand and fall in step beside him. We’re close enough that our arms rub against one another, our fingers grazing daring one of us to finally take the plunge. I remember how nice it felt yesterday to have his hand in mine and I can’t resist. I slide my hand in his, giving it a small squeeze as we walk. He squeezes back and I know I made the right decision.

We talk as we make our way back to Morrison. It’s not long but we enjoy our time. As we get close I can see the maintenance and security people putting into place the new scanning devices Nicky and I talked about.

“What is all this?” Timmy asks as he finally sees all the construction.

“Did you not read your email. They are upgrading the security. I guess it’s been in works for awhile but they finally got the money for it.”

“He didn’t! That over protective putian. Je vais le tuer. Il pense qu’il peut simplement diriger ma vie et reprendre où je vis parce qu’il pense que nous avons besoin d’améliorer la sécurité. Il peut aller se faire foutre.” He lets go of my hand and starts yelling in French as we head inside.

 “Eh Timmy….um is everything okay?” We are riding up the elevator and he pulls out his phone and sighs.

“It’s just my father. I am sure he is the one that provided the money so that they could install the system. Shit. This is just him interfering, trying to control everything when it comes to me. I’m just going to call him. Can I come see you in a sec?”

“Yeah sure. You can come see me anytime.” We break off and head back to our separate rooms. I check my email while waiting for him to finish his call. It wasn’t too long but just enough for me to reply to Nicky that Timmy was livid about the new security.

There was a soft knock at my door. Timmy was standing there pouting, shoulder slumped, defeated.

“Hey come in.” I open my door wider and he falls into my arms. My heart warms instantly hugging him. Knowing he need comfort right now and he came to me to receive it. I close the door behind us I step into my room. “Are you okay?”

“Eh…. I talked to him. He said that he is just worried about me and my safety. I guess I understand but he can just be so over protective. Now everyone in this whole stupid building is going to be affected.” I lead him all the way in and we sat on the small futon couch opposite of my bed. I sat in the corner of the small couch and he leaned into my shoulder

“It’s alright. It’s not that big of deal.” I try to down play the situation, soothing him the best I could as I ran my hand up and down his arm. “It’s not that hard to scan your ID. They do it at all sorts of places. It just makes it easier to have a list of who is coming in and out of the building. It’s not just good for your safety it’s good for everyone in the building. Just imagine, this could stop stalkers, thieves, rapist, because now there will be a constant electronic list of who is coming and going from the building. I know it feels like a daunting restriction now but in the long run it will so much better. And, who knows, maybe all the other dorms will get them as well because they see how well it protects the residents of Morrison.”  I could feel the tension slowly start to seep out of him the more I spoke.

“It’s going to be a good thing. Just give it a couple days. I know you are going to hear people complaining but you can’t focus on that. Remember all the good.”

“You’re right Armie. Thank you for talking with me. It will be a good thing. I am just being selfish, spoiled brat. After what happened yesterday I should be grateful for the extra security. Gives me less of a reason to worry if some stupid journalist is going to show up at my door.”

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. Lord knows I’m super selfish every day, any ways lets move past this. Let’s watch a movie and order pizza. What do you say?”

“I would love that. I need a night in.” We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening locked in my room, watching stupid comedies to keep things light and relaxed. When we got hungry we ordered too much pizza. After eating we moved to the bed to stretch out. I leaned back against pillows at the head of the bed. Timmy laid curled up next to me with his head resting on my chest. That was the first night we feel asleep together.

The next few weeks seem to fly by. Timmy was preforming every weekend, with a few performances during the week. With finales approaching closer for Timmy we didn’t get as much time together as much as I wanted.

We had gone on a couple more dates before things got insanely busy. We played mini golf. We won a couple rounds of trivia with Saoirse and other friends. We went out to dinner several times. My favorite time with him though when it was the just the two of us alone in one of our rooms. More often then not, we ended up in mine. With my RA status my room was large but so was my bed. It wasn’t large by any means, but it was bigger than Tim’s extended twin.

Tonight was Timmy’s last performance. He was going to be headed home in just a couple days. I was heading out to watch his last show, this time I remembered to bring flowers. Tim had left about two hours ago to get ready before curtain. We were going be going to his wrap party after the show. I was a bit worried because this was going to be my first interaction with Carl since the jackass decided to open his mouth. I tried to remind myself that I couldn’t hurt him in any way, but if he said or tried anything with Timmy, I may not be able to hold back my anger.

The show was amazing. I hadn’t seen it since opening night. Timmy was even more awe inspiring then the first time I saw him. In the beginning he was still trying to find his place within the role. He portrayed his role well but that is what he was doing portraying. Now he seems to have embodied his character. He is no longer Timmy playing a character. He IS the boy who works for Godot. It was wonderful to watch him up on that stage lose himself and become someone new. It was what he loved. After the final curtain call, bows, and applause I headed out into the foyer to congratulate him. It took me a minute to make my way out of the theatre, so he was already talking with people, congratulating him. I stood off to the side as I waited for him to finish being fawned over by others. It warmed my heart to see that others loved his performance as much as I did. He deserved every good thing said about him and to him.

After the others were gone he made his way over to me, a large smile on his face. I returned it in kind, knowing how excited and relieved he must feel. I handed him his flowers and pulled him into me as he got close. Burying my face into his hair. Inhaling as I held him tight.

“You were amazing Timothée.” I spoke into his hair as he nuzzled his face into my neck. My words came out as hushed whisper but I knew he heard me.

“Thank you for being here tonight. I loved being able to see you out in the audience.”

“I’ll be anywhere you want me to.” I knew I was probably making a promise that I wasn’t always going to be able to keep but I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted to be with him when ever he wanted me there. I was way past the line now why not start digging myself a hole.

“Are you still okay with going to the wrap party tonight?”

“Of course. You deserve to celebrate such an amazing run of your play. Let’s party.” He laughed at my attempt to be partyesque.

“Please never say that again. You look deranged.” I just rolled my eyes at him.

“Go get changed so we an go.” He leaned up and gave me a quick kiss before running off back stage to change out of his costume for the last time. I headed out to my car knowing he was probably going to be awhile. It didn’t surprise me when I refreshed my Instagram and saw a mirror selfie of him in his costume.

“Last night as The Boy. It’s been an amazing run, but I am ready to be defined as more. #theaterlife #waitingforgodot #UNC”

I instantly liked it as my habit had become to like anything he post. There were even a couple of the two of us on there. Moments that we shared over the last couple weeks as we had shared more time together. He was always very conscience of what he posted knowing that it would portray not just on him but his family as well. A noise of the passenger door opening pulled me out of the social media induced haze.

“Hey. Nice selfie.” He settled in the seat next to me pulling the seat belt across himself.

“Thank you. I noticed you already liked it.”

“It’s hard not to when it’s someone as good looking as you.”

“Armie Hammer are you only with me for my looks?” He asked me mockingly.

“Of course. What other reason could there possible be?” I couldn’t hold my straight at all. The corner of my lips giving me away right before I started to laugh. Me breaking made Timmy start laughing as well. I reached over and grabbed his hand closest to me as I pulled out of my parking spot heading towards the wrap party.

The director of Godot had rented out the largest room at Rock Box Karaoke. She had a ton of catering brought in and everything imaginable to drink. It was tradition for each member of the cast to bring a bottle of liquor as a parting gift to the rest of the cast and crew. Due to the small number of those who worked and acted the selection wasn’t huge but it was large enough for all of us. Some how Timmy had finagled a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue label. It was the most expensive bottle on the table. I assumed he had given Saoirse the money to buy it for him.

“That’s quite the bottle you brought” We had found a place on a couch near the back.

“Yeah I had Sersh pick it up for me. I told her what to get and waa-la.” I nodded as I sipped the bottle of beer I had grabbed. It would probably be the only thing alcoholic I would drink all night. I had never been to a theater wrap party and they were certainly a site to behold. There were more Broadway songs sung that I had never then I think number of songs I had on my phone. The kids could put their liquor back. The amount of shots I watched these kids drink one after another I felt bad for their livers. Timmy had a few drinks and I could tell that he was getting tipsy, but he knew when to stop himself. He had sang several songs, and tried to pull me into it but I refused. I was not drunk enough for this nor would I be this evening.

After his last song Timmy came over and sat practically on my lap. I wrapped my arm around his should and down his back resting my hand on his hip.

“Oh look at the little couple wouple all curled up on the couch.” Carl came up to us clearly drunk and looking to start something.

“Go away Carl. Neither of us care about anything you have to say.”

“Yeah I’m sure you don’t” He spit out.

“Yeah you’re just lucky that I didn’t do anything after that stupid stunt you pulled. Guess what moron life goes on. People know and don’t care. Just like no one cares about you.”

“Sure Chalamet. You keep thinking that.” He turned to me then “Hope you can stand blue balls because that’s all you’re going to get from this asshole. Not worth the trouble if he’s not going to put out.” I was up and out of my seat with Carl’s collar in my hand before anyone knew what happened.

“If anyone here’s the asshole it’s you. A lying manipulative yinka, who can’t get his own head out of his ass to see that it’s time to move on. I’m sorry that mommy and daddy didn’t give you enough attention growing up that you need to find the most destructive ways to receive it. If there weren’t so many people here I promise you, you would find your self laid out with at least a couple black eyes.” By then Timmy had gotten up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Armie let him go and let’s head out.” He said softly. I had probably embarrassed him, throwing my Neanderthal masculinity everywhere, but this fucker deserver it. I nodded in agreement, grabbed his hand and lead him out of there. We were both silent on the way home and it started to wear on me.

“I’m sorry I freaked out the way I did. Some times I just can’t control myself when people like him think that they are so entitled that they can just put others down to make themselves feel better.”

“I understand and while it was not my most favorite form of emotion I actually love that you stood up for me the way you did.”

“Wait…what? You did?”

“Yes Armie I did. I have been protected all my life by big body guards. No one has really ever had the audacity to go off on me the way that idiot did tonight. It has also never given anyone the opportunity to fight for my honor. As dumb and as archaic as that may sound I liked that you fought for me. You didn’t let some jerk just say things about me. It was nice.”

“First of all, no one should ever be spoken to, or about, the way that fucker spoke tonight. Consent is given and taken away. It doesn’t matter when it happens. If someone takes their consent back it should be respected. Second, I will always happily fight for you. You deserve the best of everything and you deserve to have some one who cares for you fight for you.”

Timmy squeezed my hand in return. We made it back to Morrison both more sober then I think we had intended on being. The situation we were in having stole anyone’s buzz. Heading back inside Timmy follows me back to my room. It has become automatic almost at this point. He would end up in my room more often then not. I loved having him there, filling up the space around me.

Timmy pulled off his shoes and fell face first onto the bed. I put a few things away before joining him. I laid down next to him softly rubbing his back. He finally rolled over, eyes hooded with relaxation and tiredness. “Thank you for coming tonight. You really don’t know how much that means to me.”

“I loved being there Timmy. I would be there again and again if you wanted me to be.” I leaned down and ran my nose along his before connecting my lips with his. It was in this kiss that we both knew that this was going to lead to something more. We had share mutual hand jobs and gotten each other off, but tonight, with this kiss there was something different.

I rolled us both, placing his head on the pillows and holding my weight above him. He wrapped his hands under my arms and around my back pulling me closer, wanting all my weight on him. He kissed me as though I was giving him air. I couldn’t get enough as our tongues explored the nooks and crevices of one another. It wasn’t long before clothes were thrown about the room not caring where they landed, just knowing that they were a barrier between us we no longer wanted. I relished the expanse of his porcelain skin. Leaving dark marks as I found the places he wanted to be touched most.

Seeing the path that my mouth and fingers were leaving on him unlocked something primal with in me.

“Mine” I grunted as I kissed his hip and palmed his balls in my hand.

“What did you just say?” Timmy asked a bit incredulously breaking the spell I seemed to be in.

“I said mine”

“Are you a cave man?” He smirked.

“No, but just seeing my marks on you feels good. I want you to be mine.”

“You do?”

“Yeah T. I mean what else do you think is going on. That I just happen to spend all my time with you, and hold you, and kiss you because I think we’re good pals?”

“Well I wasn’t sure what you wanted. We had never talked about it. I was hoping this was sort of the direction we were headed.” I couldn’t help but leaning back up and taking his mouth in mine. He was so gorgeous in that moment. So open and vulnerable in my bed. I pulled back from the kissed, resting my forehead on his, staring him in the eye.

“Timothée Chalamet will you please let me be yours?”

“Yes. Only if I can be yours.”

“I want nothing more.” I kissed him again leaving no space between the two of us. It was his turn to roll us over so that he could sit astride me. His hands ran from my hair down my chest leaving trails of his own.

“I can see what you mean about marking. I like seeing where I’ve been on you.” I nodded in return chasing his lips. “Do you have lube and condoms.” He ask so confidently.

“Under the edge of the bed on my side. There’s a box and they are both inside.” He leaned over reaching for the contents of he box while trying to stay in my lap. I held onto his hips so that he wouldn’t end up on the floor. He returned successful, placing the condom on the bed next to us. Taking my hand and lubing up a few of my fingers. I knew what he wanted me to do and I was happy to oblige. After he was finished he returned to kissing me, sliding his hand up my neck and into my hair. I reached around and slide one finger down his crack. Loved the way it made him squirm. I found my destination rubbing gently, even though all I wanted was to delve inside. Timmy pushed back hoping to get more. His movements made me breech just the rim of him. I could feel his heat emanating from inside. It pulled me in slowly sliding up to the knuckle.

I can him a minute to adjust before pulling back out. I stretched him slightly before going back in loving the way he enveloped me. Soon he was begging for more. I slowly added a second, scissoring him open. I rub his walls and searched for that place deep inside him that would make this all the more enjoyable. I could tell when I found it. Timmy moan and threw his head back in exhilaration.

“There, right there.” I rubbed in circle pulling more and more moans from him.

“I’m ready Armie. I need you inside me. Please” he begged. I added a third finger for a few thrust to make sure he was fully prepared before sliding on the condom. Timmy stroked me a few times making sure there was plenty of lube.

“T…T stop or else neither of us is going to get what we want.”

I ran my hands up his thighs as he lifted him self above me. I held my cock at his most glorious opening as he slowly sunk down. I had never felt anything as amazing as being inside him. His velvet walls surrounding me, pulsating around me as he got use to the fullness.

“Armie you feel amazing. So big I have never felt this full.” I merely groaned in, at a loss for all sense of words. That was until he started to move.

“Oh god, oh god Tim. You feel so good.” I thrusted up chasing his heat looking for that button that had set him off early. The way he was moaning I knew I was close, but I wasn’t at the right angle. I flipped us around, him lying under me as I thrusted back in hard.

“Oh oh oh yeah, yeah right there. Again Armie please again.” I kept going knowing that I wasn’t going to last much longer. I reached a hand between us stroking him in rhythm to my thrust.

“Come on baby. Come for me. I’m close and I need you to come.” Two more strokes and Timmy was coming in streaks over my hand and his chest. Squeezing me so tight that three thrust later I followed right after. It was the most amazing feeling. I collapsed on top of him trying to hold off my weight.

“Armie, that was amazing. I haven’t felt this good in so long.”

“Me either T. You are just perfect.” I kissed his chest where I could reach. He ran his hand up and down my back drawing small patterns. I took a few minutes to catch our breath before I pulled out. I got rid of the condom and grabbed a wet cloth to clean us both up. Afterwards we both crawled under the cover. Me on my back, Timmy on his side with is head on my chest.

“I’m going to miss you while I’m gone.” He whispered.

“I’m going to miss you too, but it’s just a couple weeks. Plus now I’m yours so you have nothing to worry about.”

“I know but I just wish I could spend the holidays with you.”

“Me too, Tim. Me too.” Listened to his breathing slow as he fell asleep. I loved being in this moment. Having him in my arms, knowing he was mine. He was going to hate me when he finds out the real reason I’m here. I can’t let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French: I am going to kill him. He thinks he can just run my life and take over where I am living because he thinks we need upgraded security. Well he can go fuck himself.
> 
> 1) I decided I hate commas. They are the bane of my exisitance. I don't think I need one but Word is like wouldn't it be nice if you put a comma here. I think other people will like it. If you feel like it needs a comma I'm sorry. Or if you feel like I don't think that comma needs to be there I feel ya but I gave in to the pressure of the Word Gods.
> 
>  
> 
> 2) I would like to beg your forgiveness now for the terrible smut writing. I try and it always comes (no pun intended) out so much shorter than expected. I am so impressed by those people who can write a full chapter on one sex scene. Power to you people. Also I don't have a ton of experience writing it I am sure that it shows.
> 
>  
> 
> 3) Another thing I love about other authors is how they can capture a chacaters voice so well. I watch videos and try and get Tim's and Armie's voice down and I just can't seem to get it perfect. That's what's great about fiction though they can be whatever we need them too be. 
> 
>  
> 
> 4) I had a fourth but I can't remember now. If I do I will come back and edit this and tell you. For now Love you! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeww. This is my first story after a super long time not writing. I am going to put it out into the universe and hope it is kind to me in return.


End file.
